Coconut Tree
by purplebass
Summary: Short one shot inspired by the latest SB raws. Possibly spoilery. Ren and Kyoko spend a romantic day on the beach...


"Kyoko-san" he whispers into my ear as I am watching the beautiful landscape before us. "I have a proposition for you, Kyoko-san."

I blush. I still am not getting used to him calling me by my first name. "Tsu... Ren-kun, what it is? I'm hungry!"

I feel his lips close to my cheek... he is smiling. "For the first time, I'm hungry too."

I turn my face to look at him. Our lips are incredibly close but I tell myself not to get too anxious and take it slowly. I am still a newbie at this stuff after all. "That's good! You see, food is -" I say, but my phrase gets cut off in the middle by Ren's mouth closing on mine. I am shaken up by the emotions I feel when he kissed me. He is so gentle and passionate... but again, what do I know? He is the second person I've kissed in my entire life, so I can't say too much. I am only sure that the way he kisses me, he sure does love me.

"Yeah, that's good. Really good. Thank you." He tells me with a smile.

I push him away and look down, kinda embarrassed. "Tsuruga-san!"

"I am offended." He turns serious and walks away, towards the water.

"What? Tsur..." I bite my lip. Oops. "Ren" I then add, but he doesn't turn. I look at my feet. We put our shoes behind us on the sand because we didn't want to get them dirty. What should I do? I should apologize, but _Tsuruga-san _– Ren-kun, doesn't want me to. I should feel less sorry for my mistakes. Ugh!

He is walking towards the sea more and more. If he gets in the water I'll lose him...

I run until I'm behind him and I touch his arm. He stops. I put both hands on his waist and my head on his back. "Ren-kun. Ren-kun!" I shout.

"Shh! I told you, nobody must know I am here." He admonishes me. He still doesn't turn.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You always forget important stuff, Kyoko. Like my name. We've been dating for one year already and you still call me Tsuruga-san. I am deeply annoyed."

I sigh. I hope he does know that it's still hard for me. "I'm sorry." I say again, hoping to be forgiven. It would be hard if I lost him.

"You'll have to beg to be forgiven" he starts to say. "Or, I have an idea. I will forgive you only if we practice a little."

"Practice?!" I wonder. I hope he doesn't mean _that_ practice, I'm still bad at it!

"Yes, practice. Until we leave this beach, you'll have to call me with my real name until you are sick of hearing its sound. It isn't acceptable in showbiz that two people in an intimate relationship refer as each other with such detachment."

I sigh. He is right. I should not be too shy when I'm around him. We've been together for a long time, I need to have the courage to say it! "Wouldn't that break the rules?"

"The rules?" he asks.

"Yes. You said that I can't call you by your real name in public."

"Are we in public now?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer, Kyoko-chan."

Ren removes my hands off his torso and he immerses his feet into the water. He finally turns after he fixes his hair. He is inviting me to join him, with open arms and a smile. I walk slowly towards him and when he doesn't expect it, I splash him with water.

"Corn, I told you to wait for me!"

As expected of him, he doesn't answer. Instead, he smirks. He splashes me with water too, until I am completely drenched. I keep throwing water on him and we laugh happily. When Ren smiles as Corn, he is completely different. He looks more comfortable and lively, free of a lot of thoughts that I see are going on his mind. He doesn't look like a broken man, he does look like a child who is totally enjoying himself.

He chases after me while we are in the water. We don't talk much. We don't need to talk anyway. I keep calling him Corn as we have fun, because I know he likes it a lot. He once told me that I am the only one who can call him by this name. And that it doesn't bring him bad memories if I do. I feel relieved. I have not much time to think about it, because Ren makes me fall in the water.

At first I can't breathe, but then he helps me up so my nose is not under.

"I got you, Kyoko-chan."

"You've always played better than me, Corn."

"Well, I'm a magical creature after all. Am I not?"

I grin. Yes, he is. "You are my fairy."

"And not just that."

He pushes me underwater when his lips meet mine. We kiss out of air and I am breathless but I don't care. Since he is with me, I have no fear.

Corn starts to help me out out my shirt while we are under the sea. I don't know what to do. It is hard for me to do that in a room, imagine in this situation! But as usual he guides me. For the first time after the first time, it happens in a place I'd never dreamed of. It frees all of my worries and problems related to Ren and not. I don't think he is enraged anymore from the way he purrs my name in my ear once only our bodies are hidden in the sea. As a reflex, I also scream his name – his real name, out loud.

We go on like this for a while until he kisses me on the shoulder. I am too exhausted to look at him under me, but I'm sure he is smiling on my skin. "I'm so glad we met again, Kyoko-chan."

"Yeah" is the only word I say before I collapse on his chest.

Few hours later, I think, I wake up. I'm on the sand, under a what I figure is a coconut tree. He is not here. I panic for a second but then I see him from afar. He is swimming. Naked. I panic for a another moment because I swore that my clothes were missing too, but then I see them in the shadow of the tree and I sigh with relief.

I'm wearing his shirt. It still smells of him despite it got wet earlier. He has such a nice scent.

I have enough of sleeping and I decide to go to him. I run until he is close to hear me and see me. He locks eyes with me in the moment I call him Corn. "Corn! You've forgotten your shirt!" I scream, as I unfasten the buttons of Ren's shirt.

He seems alarmed when he sees me, and comes out of the water to stop me. "It's no big deal. It's hot here. I don't need my shirt. But you do."

I want to say something, but I am a loss for words. Who would know what to say when a handsome God like him is staying in front of you... naked? "Corn, thank you for always taking care of me." I finally say.

He seems taken aback by my words. He looks undecided, until he finally smiles. He lifts me up in his arms and takes me under the coconut tree again. You can imagine what happened next.


End file.
